Biggest Amounts of Money Ever Lost
Here’s the big amounts of money ever lost on any version of the show. Here’s the top 10 for each country. United Kingdom #Duncan Bickley (lost £218,000) - 21st October 2000 #Rob Mitchell (lost £218,000) - 1st November 2003 #Eleanor Ayres (lost £125,000) - 1st January 2019 #Jim Titmuss (lost £93,000) - 5th April 2000 #John Brandon (lost £93,000) - 23rd December 2000 #Sheila McHale (lost £93,000) - 8th February 2001 #Robert Brydges & Judith Chalmers (lost £93,000) - 9th September 2003 #Ken Owen (lost £93,000) - 26th February 2005 #Jerry Walder (lost £93,000) - 4th March 2006 #Russell Grant & Sheila Ferguson (lost £93,000) - 22nd April 2006 *Oli Blake tied the last 7 of the top 10 when he also lost £93,000 on 6th January 2019. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen originally lost £468,000, but that was due to a bad question, so they were asked another question and they took the money, so it was not included in the top 10. The Netherlands #Menno de Ruijter (lost €235,000) - 20th December 2003 Australia #Barry Soraghan (lost $249,000) - 8th June 2009 #Jeff Tarr (lost $249,000) - 28th September 2009 #Paul Wolfenden (lost $249,000) - 14th June 2010 #Jim Graham (lost $249,000) - 20th June 2011 #Alan Edwards (lost $249,000) - 16th April 2012 #Kevin Short (lost $249,000) - 13th May 2013 #Craig Anderson (lost $249,000) - 1st October 2018 #Red Symons (lost $218,000) - 17th July 2000 #Mickey Pragnell (lost $218,000) - 2004 #the contestant before Oliver Pennington (lost $100,000) - 27th July 2009 *Martin, Philip Dowling, Siobhan O'Dayer, Julie Brennan, and Ramon Watkins tied the last of the top 10 when they also lost $100,000 on 2009, 12th August 2009, 2009-2010, 21st October 2016, and 23rd January 2017 respectively. Spain United States #Ken Basin (lost $475,000) - August 23, 2009 #Ava Johnson (lost $225,000) - December 2, 2004 #Chris Ngoon (lost $225,000) - October 30, 2013 #Justin Peters (lost $225,000) - February 3, 2015 #Mark McDermott (lost $218,000) - January 13, 2000 # Lawrence Caplan (lost $218,000) - January 15, 2000 # Rudy Reber (lost $218,000) - February 24, 2000 # Richard Klimkiewicz (lost $218,000) - March 2, 2000 # David Duchovny (lost $218,000) - May 5, 2000 # Kati Knudsen (lost $218,000) - July 30, 2000 *Nick Meyer, Raymelle Greening, Bob Edgeworth, and Rod Martin tied the last 6 of the top 10 when they also lost $218,000 on August 17, 2000, January 28, 2001, October 25, 2002, and June 16, 2003 respectively. Belgium (Dutch) Germany #Monika Kanter (lost DM 218,000) - 16th October 2000 #Harald Schmidt (lost DM 218,000) - 30th November 2000 #François Pütz (lost €124,500) - 7th November 2008 #Judith Williams (lost €124,500) - 22nd November 2018 #Lutz Gerling (lost €124,000) - 28th May 2018 #Stefan Bodwing (lost €109,000) - 2002 #Götz Seiz (lost €109,000) - September 2002 #Maria Furtwängler (lost €109,000) - 23rd November 2006 Poland #Filip Łapiński (lost 468,000 zł) - 2nd June 2002 #Leszek Musiał (lost 218,000 zł) - 29th December 2000 #Andrzej Bibel (lost 218,000 zł) - 30th September 2001 #Renata Dancewicz and Paweł Wilczak (lost 218,000 zł) - 24th December 2001 #Waldemar Myszkiewicz (lost 218,000 zł) - 5th January 2002 #Krzysztof Paliński (lost 218,000 zł) - 3rd March 2002 #Ziemowit Stefański (lost 218,000 zł) - 2nd June 2002 #Sławomir Kucharczyk (lost 210,000 zł) - 6th April 2008 #Lidia Wołk-Karaczewska (lost 210,000 zł) - 14th March 2009 #Dorota Śliwak (lost 210,000 zł) - 19th September 2010 *Joanna Stroczkowska, Wojciech Zaręba, Wojciech Czubak, and Aleksandra Burdka tied the last 3 of the top 10 when they also lost 210,000 zł on 22nd February 2017, 27th September 2017, 19th February 2018, and 4th April 2018 respectively. Denmark #Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson (lost Kr 450,000) - 12th May 2012 #Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt (lost Kr 450,000) - 5th November 2012 #Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin (lost Kr 450,000) - 17th March 2014 #Steen and Morten Ankerdal (lost Kr 200,000) - 10th November 2008 #Susse Wold and Christian Mørk (lost Kr 200,000) - 4th October 2010 #Lars Christiansen and Lars Jørgensen (lost Kr 200,000) - 3rd January 2011 #Mette Frederiksen and Søren Pind (lost Kr 200,000) - 5th September 2011 #Brian Lykke and Troels Malling (lost Kr 200,000) - 2nd April 2012 #Joachim Boldsen and Joakim Ingversen (lost Kr 200,000) - 10th September 2012 #Katrine Hertz Mortensen and Mikkel Kryger (lost Kr 200,000) - 4th August 2014 *Lisbeth Østergaard and Per Christiansen and Hella Joof and Nikolaj Koppel tied the last 7 of the top 10 when they also lost Kr 200,000 on 18th August 2014 and 10th May 2015 respectively. Russia #Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky (lost 1,300,000 rubles) - 27th May 2017 #Keti Topuria and Vladimir Miklosich (lost 1,300,000 rubles) - 17th February 2018 #Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev (lost 1,300,000 rubles; 200,000 rubles stripped) - 22nd December 2018 #Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva (lost 1,100,000 rubles) - 1st April 2017 #Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev (lost 1,100,000 rubles) - 11th November 2017 #Ivan Okhlobystin (lost 800,000 rubles) - 22nd January 2011 #Filipp Kirkorov and Mariya Rasputina (lost 700,000 rubles) - 21st May 2006 #Vladimir Yefremov (lost 700,000 rubles) - 30th April 2011 #Anatoly Wasserman (lost 700,000 rubles) - 24th December 2011 #Nikita Vysotsky and Maxim Leonidov (lost 700,000 rubles) - 27th January 2013 *Yelena Repina, Lyudmila Senchina and Alexander Zhurbin, and Timur Solovyov and Svetlana Zeynalova tied the last 4 of the top 10 when they also lost 700,000 rubles on 4th May 2013, 16th November 2013, and 14th June 2014 respectively. Greece #Michalis Mavrogenis (lost ₯22.000.000) - 30th January 2001 #? (lost ₯4.000.000) - 1999 South Africa Finland #Riku Rantala and Mariieveronica (lost €20,000) - 10th February 2018 Israel Romania Taiwan Portugal Norway #Per Eivind (lost KR 900,000) - 2nd March 2001 #Per Klaveness (lost KR 190,000) - 2010-2011 Sweden Austria Hungary Thailand Slovenia Turkey #Şeyma Özin (lost 235,000 TL) - 1st June 2013 #Mustafa Kesal (lost 110,000 TL) - 26th May 2013 #Abdullah Tüten (lost 110,000 TL) - 25th December 2013 #Ali Şen (lost 110,000 TL) - 31st December 2013 #Mustafa Acıöz (lost 110,000 TL) - 19th February 2014 #Gökhan Önem (lost 110,000 TL) - 10th May 2014 #Betül Uysal (lost 110,000 TL) - 20th September 2014 #Emre Toraman (lost 110,000 TL) - 9th April 2017 #Hüseyin Umut Serin (lost 110,000 TL) - 6th May 2018 #Merih Can Şamlı (lost 45,000 TL) - 23rd July 2012 *There so many contestants who also lost 45,000 TL. Switzerland Singapore (English) Japan #Ayako Nishikawa (lost ¥15,000,000) - 23rd December 2007 #Ryūji Miyamoto (lost ¥7,500,000) - 27th March 2008 #LaSalle Ishii (lost ¥6,500,000) - 12th October 2000 Hong Kong Argentina Italy India (Hindi) Malaysia France Singapore Venezuela Belgium (French) Georgia Colombia Canada Slovakia Kenya Czech Republic Ireland Ukraine Philippines Arab League Iceland Malaysia Peru Uruguay Chile Bulgaria Kazakhstan Indonesia Ecuador Latvia Croatia Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia, Herzegovina Lithuania Azerbaijan Estonia Pakistan Armenia Macedonia Kazakhstan (Kazakh) Nigeria Vietnam * Lê Minh Khánh - ₫15,000,000 (June 19, 2007) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫20,000,000) * Unknown Player - ₫15,000,000 (2007) (14th question wrong) (lost ₫35,000,000) * Đặng Thị Thùy Mai - ₫15,000,000 (2009) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Lưu Thanh Sơn - ₫15,000,000 (August 24, 2010) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Phạm Quang Hòa - ₫15,000,000 (July 19, 2011) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Unknown Pair of Players - ₫15,000,000 (February 14, 2012) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫20,000,000) * Nguyễn Khắc Hoàng Minh - ₫22,000,000 (December 9, 2014) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Hoàng Bách - ₫22,000,000 (December 30, 2014) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Trần Minh Hùng - ₫22,000,000 (May 26, 2015) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Phạm Hoàng Anh - ₫22,000,000 (May 24, 2016) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Lê Xuân Duy - ₫22,000,000 (October 11, 2016) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Trương Anh Ngọc - ₫22,000,000 (February 14, 2017) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Unknown Player - ₫22,000,000 (October 31, 2017) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Lê Thị Thanh Huyền - ₫22,000,000 (January 2, 2018) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫18,000,000) * Nguyễn Thị Thành - ₫22,000,000 (March 13, 2018) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Cao Bá Cường - ₫22,000,000 (May 8, 2018) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫18,000,000) * Lê Thị Lan - ₫22,000,000 (July 17, 2018) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Nguyễn Hữu Huy - ₫22,000,000 (August 21, 2018) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Nguyễn Hữu Lợi - ₫22,000,000 (September 25, 2018) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫18,000,000) Sweden (2) China New Zealand Afghanistan Albania and Kosovo Angola Costa Rica Panama Maghreb Ghana El Salvador Mexico Afghanistan (dari) Sri Lanka (Sinhalese) Ivory Coast Uganda Sri Lanka (Tamil) India (Bengali) India (Bhojpuri) Bangladesh Moldova India (Tamil) India (Kannada) India (Malayalam) Sri Lanka (English) Honduras Egypt India (Marathi) South Korea Cambodia India (Telugu) Kyrgyzstan Brazil Mauritius Iran Nepal